High School Story From the Beginning
by PixelberryFan
Summary: When an opportunity to open your own school, one that anyone could feel at home, would you? Well this is your chance to find out, right from the beginning.
1. The First Day

**Author's notes: This story is from your, the MC of the game's point of view; and when the other characters refer to you, I will put MC.**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked, walking closer towards the admissions office of my new school. The rather uncomfortable, yet sadly accustomed feeling of paranoia setting in. What if I was the only one enrolled!? Would it stay that way for long, what if my recruiting actually turned people away…? All the hard work that my parents, and myself did over the summer would be for nothing..

It would also be pretty embarrassing. I mean this school that I helped build/design. A home base you can say. Somewhere where I could spend my last two years if high school without always being 'the new kid'; or 'the odd one' if we stayed one place long enough for me to not be considered the new kid anymore…. "What the?" I asked myself, when I noticed a tanned,brown-eyed girl, with brunette hair in a side braid walking up to me. Maybe she wanted to enroll!? How awesome would that be?"

"Hi, I'm Autumn. I heard this school was opening today, so I stopped by to check it out!" she said smiling. Rocking back on her heels, and humming softly in thought as she looked around the campus. "This place isn't much to look at yet, but you can make this the best campus ever!"

' _Hey! I worked my butt off for months, putting my blood sweat, and tears into this place!_ ' I thought, biting my lip. Wanting to point out that with the amount of time available it was a miracle that this place was able to get up to code for the first day of school. But that would be rude, and if I learned anything from traveling the world with my parents; it's that being polite even when someone else isn't opens more doors than if you were just rude back to them.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you! I go to Hearst High. It's right over there" she said pointing to the more conservative looking school across the street from us.

"Nice to meet you, Autumn" I replied, half heartedly smiling back her.

"Thanks! It was really boring before you got here.

"So… do you usually hang out in mostly empty lots?" I asked, not sure what else to say. -why couldn't small talk skills be genetic?-

"Actually I come by pretty often to get away, and just have some time to myself to think. The people at Hearst can be... well, they jerks." Sighing the brunette across from me, looked down at her feet for a few moments. Before a smile returned to her lips, now happy once again. "I've been wanting to transfer here ever since I heard it was opening! But… Hearst High is the most prestigious school in the area… so my dad won't let me transfer… That's why I'm so excited you're here! Since this school is just opening, it's really up to the people here to improve it. You can make this school even better than Hearst High… And then my dad will let me transfer for sure!"

' _Great just what I needed, more pressure on the success, or failure of my school… But it is nice to know that at least one other person wants to become a student here._ '

"Awesome! This isn't going to be much of a school if I'm the only student." Grinning at my new… well I'm not really sure if we can be considered friends yet… I think hopeful future classmate made more sense, even if it takes more time to say out loud.

And speaking of future classmates, I could see one walking towards us now. Yes! Now I wouldn't be alone in all my classes today! And judging by the atomic symbol on their shirt, they probably identify as a nerd type. Which was perfect, since the 'nerd' based hangout was one of three that was actually up, and running today! The other two hangouts being based on the 'jock', and 'prep' types. With the latter being what I mostly consider myself; with a dash of 'nerd', and 'gamer' also thrown in. Though all the different hangout were equally epic, if I do say so myself. I designed them as a place for anyone, and everyone attending this school could relax, and de-stress between classes, or during study hall, and lunch. -it also made great gatherings for any after school clubs the other students would like to form-

"I hope you can get your dad to change his mind, and if he does, just call me, and I can help you go through all the enrollment papers" I offered. As a ringing sound came from across the street. "I should go help that guy with getting enrolled. But if you'd like we could meet up after school, say at the A classrooms build?" I suggested.

"Sure, I'd really like that" Autumn replied grinning; waving at me as we went our separate ways. Her to Hearst High, and myself to help my first classmate -and hopefully one of many more- to enroll here at _Bright Horizons Academy_.


	2. Meeting the Enemy

"And that's why you should never try to outrun a giant bolder, even one made of couch foam" stated; ending his story of his latest indie film, just as the bell rang. "We'll that's it for today, and since there's only two of you still, don't worry about any homework tonight."

"You know today was a lot less boring than I thought it would be" Phil stated, grinning. Turning from the front of the classroom, to me. "Who knew that our teacher would be one of best indie directors in the state?"

"Yeah, I was surprised that he signed up so quickly, I guess fake blood, and camera equipment do cost a lot of money. And he owes my parents a favor for helping him get in contact with a couple celebrity chefs, for his last mo.." I had started to explain, when Autumn stuck her head into the classroom, grinning

"Look at you, hitting the books already!" she exclaimed, in a almost surprised tone. As if I would have done nothing during the whole school day. Maybe she isn't as nice as I hoped she'd be.

"I might be considered a prep, but I don't party all the time, I know when to get serious" I replied. ' _The real question is how you got in, you need a id to enter any of the buildings the classrooms were in_.'

"What did I tell you! This school has so much potential!" Autumn continued, not really paying attention to what I had said.

"Hey, is it just me, or is she caught up in her own world?" Phil whispered, leaning in closer towards me so Autumn wouldn't here. -not that we'd have to worry about that too much, she was mostly thinking out loud at this point-

"Now let's see if anyone else here wants to improve themselves.." Grabbing a few review sheets, Autumn gave/pushed them into Phil's hands.

"Thanks… I'm feeling so much smarter already.. Mostly cause I've already done these papers today."

"Glad to help" Autumn replied, grin widening.

"I was being sarcastic, you know that right?" Phil asked, sighing. "I think I should go now, I have some, robot things to build.. and things like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow then.." Looking down at my cell when it rang to say I got a new text message, I bit my lip. "Huh? I just got a text from some girl named Kira. She's demanding that I meet her out in the parking lot… How did she even get my number, cause last time I checked I didn't know anyone named Kira…"

"That's probably Kira Sinclair. She's the head cheerleader at Hearst. She's definitely not someone you want to mess with." Autumn started, for once this afternoon actually listening to us.

"Thanks for the info, but that doesn't really tell me how she got my number so quickly. Especially since before just now I've never even heard her name before." ' _And why does this remind me of a corny teen movie?_ '

"Oh she's an expert in rumors, and blackmail. I'm sure it was easy for her to find it. MC, you shouldn't meet her alone…"

"Yeah, I kinda realized that going alone to meet her was a bad idea when you mentioned the whole 'expert at blackmailing' thing. Besides, who says I'm going alone?" Turning to my dark haired, slightly pale classmate, I smiled lightly. "Up for meeting this Kira character with me?"

"Sure, I'd disgrace my guild mates if I just let you go alone; let's see if this Kira girl is as tough as she thinks she is.

"I should warn you two before you go, that she might have her boyfriend Max with her, his dad is the principal at Hearst High!"

"Thanks for the concern Autumn, but Phil, and I have this under control." ' _Or at least I hope we do… No we do! I won't give in to some villainess from a corny teen movie!_ ' Luckily by the time the three of us reached the parking lot, I was a lot less nervous.

"So, Loser High got its first loser, huh?" asked a blond somewhat muscular guy asked, a cocky grin on his lips. ' _So, that must be Max? Why does it seem like we're not gonna get along?_ '

"And look, Little Miss Quirkface is already over here. I always knew Autumn was a dork; but I never knew she was a traitor…" A girl with dark hair in a high ponytail said, a grin just as cocky as her boyfriends on her lips.

"Hey back off! What do you have against our school, anyway?" Phil questioned.

"Their is a plan for this land, and it doesn't involve your crappy second rate school!" Max's smirk turning into a heated glare as he spoke.

Mentally I took a deep breath, before taking a few steps towards the gruesome twosome. "I don't know who you two think you are, but you can't just go around bullying people. This isn't some cheap Mean Girls remake!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, nobody?" Kira asked, glaring daggers at me, as she got right in my face.

"Nobody? The only nobody I see here is you two slimeballs!Though I have to admit for now their isn't much for me to do, considering I can't hit you. With all that cheap makeup caked-on it's like you're wearing face armor!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Now's not the time for quoting WWE"

"What the? You're even more of a loser than I thought, and what does that even mean?"

"Come on, with the way you look, how can you not appreciate a good joke.. Unless..?" I gasped in fake shock. "You weren't going for the trashy clown look, after all! But either way I think you still overdid it on the eye-liner."

"This is so not funny!" Kira stopped her foot, making it hard not to laugh. "I'm not going to forget about this, mark my word!"

"You losers better stop laughing at my girl!" Max stepped in front of Kira, getting angrier by the second. "I suggest you'd enjoy your crappy school while you can, loser. Because it's NOT going to be around long.

"What's that supposed to mean?' I questioned, heatedly glaring back at Max.

"All schools need at least fifteen students to stay open. And with Hearst High right across the street.. we'll, you've got a lot to compete with…." And with that both him, and Kira walked off, cackling like the cheap villains they were.

"Sighing, Autumn glanced at the two, her whole personality much different compared to even a few minutes earlier. "Now you can see why I don't really like being at Hearst High…"

"Oh I can see all right. And I don't think anyone should put up with bullies like them. This whole thing just makes me want to make this best high school this town has ever seen, even more! It's going to be open to anyone who wants to come here. For anyone that's felt bullied, left out, or just lost in general. This will be the place for them!"

"Oh, MC… I wish I could transfer here…" Suddenly Autumn hugged me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. ' _Maybe I was too hard on her earlier… if I had to put up with those two all the time, I'd be over eager to change schools too.._ '

"Just give it time, Autumn. I'm sure the two of us can convince your dad to let you transfer." Patting her back, I then handed her a hanky. "And feel free to visit here when you have time" I offered, smiling at her.

"Um… yea, well, right now I need to get back to Hearst, I'll see you later, MC" was all Autumn said before walking off campus. ' _Okay, now I'm just confused. I'm getting mixed signals from her. Should I be worried that there's more than meets the eye with Autumn?_ '


End file.
